Violent
by onehundredpercent
Summary: CM Punk and Daniel Bryan are at the Hall of Fame ceremony. But what happens when Punk starts getting bored? slash oneshot! Punk/Bryan (there is SO not enough of them together on this site!) Warnings: rough sex


It's the annual WWE Hall of Fame induction, and CM Punk is wearing a suit and tie. He is not happy. Luckily, he gets to sit next to his good friend, Daniel Bryan, also in formal wear. The ceremony is getting pretty boring. Punk decides to rib Daniel a little, and lets his hand wander over to Daniel's lap. Daniel, not wanting to make a scene, glares at Punk. Punk smirks at him and starts stroking Daniel's thigh.

Daniel tries to ignore Punk and concentrate on the ceremony, but Punk keeps getting more daring, moving his hand higher and higher until he is directly rubbing on Daniel's crotch, provoking an erection.

Daniel can't take anymore and leans over to whisper in Punk's ear. "Don't start something you can't finish, as soon as this is over, we're going back to your hotel room."

Punk raises an eyebrow and nods.

The ceremony ends, and Punk and Daniel can't get to Punk's room fast enough. As soon as they are safely behind the door, Daniel starts stripping himself immediately, Punk following suit. Speaking of suits, Punk starts undoing his tie, but Daniel stops him by shoving him into the wall, face first.

Daniel grabs the tie and pulls, tightening it around Punk's throat, and pulling his head back to see the growing fear in Punk's eyes.

"Don't worry, Punky, you know I've done this before." Daniel says, with a wink.

Daniel relaxes the tie, letting Punk breathe a little, and spins him around to attack his lips with his own. Punk tries to catch his breath, but Daniel is already back to tightening his grip on the tie again. Daniel pulls and Punk starts to choke again, while Daniel continues ravaging his mouth with kisses, stroking his tongue against Punk's.

Again Daniel slackens the tie, and then forces Punk down onto his knees. "Suck it, Punk. You got me all hard during the Hall of Fame ceremony, now you have to deal with it. Make it good."

Punk is still trying to catch his breath, but Daniel shoves his cock past Punk's lips, fucking his face, against the wall. Daniel gets a little overzealous and rams his cock into Punk's mouth, hitting the back of his throat, making Punk push him away.

"Dude, stop, I can't..." Punk is hardly able to breathe at this point, wondering what he got himself into.

"Everybody warned you that I was 'too violent,' you should have known what would happen if you provoke me." Daniel hissed right in Punk's face. "Now turn around and spread your ass for me. I'm going to fuck you into this wall. And don't you dare take off that tie."

Punk considers his options and then complies, facing the wall again, bending over and spreading his ass cheeks to expose his small pink pucker to Daniel. Daniel smiles, and positions himself behind Punk. He snakes his hand around in front of Punk's face, and shoves three fingers into his mouth. Punk instinctively starts sucking on them, covering Daniel's fingers in his saliva.

Daniel removes his fingers and then thrusts them inside of Punk, twisting them and scissoring them to stretch Punk's previously-virgin hole. Punk cries out, biting his lip, hurting, but enjoying the intrusion.

"I think that's enough prep.." Daniel says while sliding his fingers out, and thrusting his hard cock balls-deep into Punk's ass. Punk lets out a low growl when Daniel's cock repeatedly brushes against his prostate as he gets fucked.

Daniel grasps the tie hanging from Punk's neck and starts pulling it back towards him again, choking Punk, as he brutally fucks him. Punk is starting to enjoy the choking, and loves that Daniel is taking control of him in this way. It makes him feel like he's Daniel's property, just a toy for him to use for his own pleasure.

Daniel knows that Punk is too blissed out to be able to tell him when he needs to stop, so he loosens the tie and lets Punk catch his breath, still pounding into him.

"Please, Daniel, please, I need... I need..." Punk can't find his words, The Voice of the Voiceless is voiceless.

"I know, Punk, I know, I'll help." Daniel reaches around Punk to grasp his throbbing cock, jerking it quickly. Punk moans out loudly as Daniel continues to fuck and jerk him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm almost... I'm about to..." Punk cries out, trying to grip the wall in front of him as his face is repeatedly smashed into it.

Daniel is almost there too, and starts tugging on the tie again, pulling it tighter than he ever has, while bringing Punk breathlessly over the edge. Punk starts spasming, streams of white coating Daniel's hand and the wall in front of him, his walls clamping down around Daniel's hardness inside of him.

"YES, YES, YES YES YES YES YES YES!"

Daniel spills his hot seed inside of Punk, drowning his ass, there's so much that it leaks out of Punk's poor, abused hole. Daniel releases the tie, trying to catch his own breath this time.

Minutes go by, and Daniel slips out of Punk, then smacks him on the ass.

"Thanks for the ride, Punkers. Next time, don't rile me up unless you're sure you can handle how 'violent' I am."

Punk turns around, blushing like a schoolgirl, and trying not to let it show.

"Yeah, well, maybe I want your violence."


End file.
